


Count to Zero

by Minoux



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoux/pseuds/Minoux
Summary: Saeki/Ichika one-shot| "48 hours, Hoshino," He reminded her. "Make the most of the time you'll have left, because when your clock reaches zero, you'll be mine."





	Count to Zero

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fic I wrote at 2am. There’s not a lot of content for Ichika and Saeki as a pairing and I get why, but I wanted to write something for them.  
There’s some elements of dub-con and other possible abusive themes going on here. If these may make you uncomfortable please don’t read it. Don’t flame this fic if you dislike this pairing ok just don’t read it lol

Her eyelids fell shut. The tense feeling in her shoulders melting away as the warm water made its way down her back. Her head was still fuzzy from the mimosas she'd downed after crashing onto the sofa, attempting to numb the reality of the news she'd been faced with.

A hot shower was supposed to help her relax, but it still didn't seem entirely possible.

X-day was getting closer, and to make things worse, there was the possibility that her friend since the days in police academy could have been the one who placed this poisonous collar around her neck.

Yanagi's pained face on the rooftop flashed into her mind. She remembered the way he'd pulled her into his chest to comfort her. His arms wrapped her up tight, and being held in his embrace made her feel secure.

They'd also stirred up other feelings in her which resurfaced as the steam caressed her skin.

Before she knew it, her hands were wandering across her shoulders, picturing him embracing her once again. She traced her palms over her collarbones, and down the column of her throat, her breath trembling.

A scene conjured up in her mind. It was so familiar and yet completely different.

She was alone with him at the office after they'd finished sharing several glasses of alcohol at the bar. She straddled him, initiating a kiss, chaste and tender. She'd get even bolder, daring to slip her tongue between his lips.

He would press her down into that sofa, his dark raven hair hanging around his face as he hovered above her, warning her there was no going back after seducing him.

Those stern eyes of his- always looking at her with a fatherly like concern- she imagined them ignited by lust and a burning desire for her and only her.

Her mouth fell open, and breathy pants escaped her lips. She imagined Yanagi's large, rough hands instead of her own exploring her body.

"Ah.. Yanagi.."

Suddenly a voice rang out, ripping her out of her fantasy.

"How amusing..."

The strange laughter that followed set her into a panic. Hastily, she shut off the water, flinging the shower curtain open to peer out into the room.

An unnerving silence filled the air as she stepped out onto the bath mat. Maybe it had been Kazuki?

"Kazuki, is that you?" She called out hoping to hear him answer from somewhere beyond the bathroom door. There was no response, but he was in a rebellious phase. She was used to being ignored by him.

It was likely just him chatting with a friend on his cell phone, or perhaps it was the television in his room. It was nothing to get worked up over.

Just as she finished drying herself, the voice returned again, and she jumped in surprise, the comb she'd been using to to detangle her hair falling to the floor.

"How dull.. What happened to the nice show you were putting on a minute ago?"

Ichika held out a trembling hand to wipe the fog from the mirror. She stared at her neck as the robotic voice hummed.

There was no mistaking it was coming from the collar.

"Did you forget I can hear everything from the transmitter in this device?" He questioned. "Unless... being overheard was your intention?"

She'd honestly let the collar completely slip her mind until now. The alcohol had clouded her thoughts with nonsense. Her life was still in danger. Her most private moments would always be violated. How foolish she had been to forget.

She gathered the courage to speak, her fists balled tightly.

"What's wrong with you! Can't you just give me a moments peace!? It's not like I can take this thing off!"

There was no reply from the collar. A small pang of fear slowly crept up as she walked down the hall toward her bedroom. Was it really wise to lash out against the one holding her life at their fingertips?

_Did I make him angry?___

_ __ _

_ __ _

Just as she shut the door, there was a chuckle from Zero. His laughter made her feel even more uncomfortable than his silence had.

"How very interesting you are, indeed." Zero proclaimed with a bizarre sense of delight in his tone. Somehow it was very different from all the times he'd spoken to her before.

"Won't you entertain me a bit more?"

Her brows furrowed.

"That's not happening. Say whatever you'd like- but I'm going to bed. I'd appreciate if you'd leave me be."

"Ah.." He hummed. "That's fine, too. You can still put on a very interesting performance there."

The clear amount of amusement he was getting from this was present even through the distortion in his voice. It pissed her off.

"Stop joking around!" She snapped.

What sort of depraved person was behind this speaker to make such a perverse suggestion?

"Oh? But I'm not joking. I'm quite serious, in fact. I'm giving you a task, Hoshino Ichika."

Zero saying her name always gave her chills. The way he addressed her was far too familiar, and she didn't like it.

"A task?" She echoed. What was he getting at?

"That's right. Consider it another test." He explained. "I've observed you to see if you possessed the conviction to become part of Adonis, and your actions so far have proven quite impressive. I'd like to see how you will follow through now that we're nearing the end."

His stifling laughter arose again.

"Yes.. X day is nearly upon us."

Her fingers touched the cold metal of the device around her neck.

"And if I refuse this task, you'll activate the poison in the collar." She stated.

"Ah.. That would be the logical thought, yes, since I have warned you about the danger of informing the police about the device."

"However.. I want to offer you two options."

She blinked in confusion. "What options?"

"Your first choice.." he began, "you can join us willingly. Right now. I'll give you the location to go where I'll arrange to have you escorted to our hideout."

"Do not gather any of your belongings. Don't let anyone know you are going to leave." He cautioned.

"I assume you know what would have to be done if you don't follow these instructions. It would be foolish for those around you to have to pay for your mistakes."

She swallowed hard, the pounding of her heart was thunderous against her ear drums.

"Or," he continued, "I will allow you to go about your normal life for the next 2 days. In other words, you will have 48 hours from now until you will head to the same location, and brought to our HQ."

"And? What's the catch?" She retorted without a second's hesitation.

Zero laughed again, making her clench her fists. She was sick of hearing that sound from him.

"You truly never miss a beat.. well, about that performance I mentioned..get into your bed, and pick up where you left off in the shower." He instructed.

"W-what the hell are you saying!" She blurted out, angered and embarrassed by the way he said these vulgar things so carelessly.

"There's no need to act so prude. After all.. We're going to become even more acquainted soon enough."

"Though I'm not forcing you how to decide. I've given you the freedom to make your own choice."

Freedom. That word was only an illusion. There was no freedom in either choice.

She thought over his words carefully. If she left right now in the middle of the night, no one would be around to help. Kazuki didn't know about the collar. It was too dangerous.

And Yanagi... would he come right now if she sent him a text? Though it was unlikely Zero would grant her a long enough window of time for him to arrive at her apartment. If he suspected she was up to something, he could kill her.

She bit her lip and tried to face the choice that filled her with the most dread. Two days before she would be taken to Adonis. 48 hours. It was a much wider stretch of time, and she could work with that.

But she'd have to...

The thought of having to engage in something so intimate and private with a complete stranger made her skin crawl. Zero was a dangerous criminal to boot. She'd never even seen his face.

It was always the cold, robotic voice from the collar.

"Well, what will it be?" He asked impatiently.

"Two days." She breathed out. "And no one will be harmed? How do I know you'll stay true to your word?"

"Well.. I suppose that will depend on how well you perform for me. If this is your choice, then you better get started. I never said I wouldn't change my mind, after all."

Ichika curled her arms around her body as she stared at her bed.

"Tick tock, Hoshino. Or are you thinking you'll make your way out to the meeting spot instead?"

She grit her teeth, and strode toward her bed, flinging aside the blankets and falling back onto the sheets.

"I'm in my bed. If I'm going to do this, you need to let me calm down. Having my family and friends threatened doesn't exactly put me in the mood."

"Ha.. fair enough." He replied. "Try to relax then."

She exhaled through her nose, staring up at the white ceiling above. "That's hilarious coming from the one holding the gun to their heads."

"Just think of something else if it helps.. or maybe even someone else.."

A blush crept into her face at his words. What was he talking about?

"Hm.. You're pretty close with that ex cop, am I right?"

"W-what would you care about that?!" She snapped.

"Yes, Yanagi Aiji... you've become quite fond of him to be calling out his name while you touch yourself." There was a slight harshness in his tone as he spoke of Yanagi.

She flushed completely at the re-realization. He'd been listening the whole time during her shower.

"So why not make this moment enjoyable and think of the time you will have left with him."

She bit her lip. Two days would come and go like nothing. She had to see Yanagi as soon as she could. There had to be a way to stop this.

"You're awfully quiet, Hoshino. If this gets any more dull, you'll have to rethink your choice."

"N-no.. I'm just trying to prepare my thoughts.. Yanagi and I.. we.."

This was so embarrassing to admit aloud, let alone to someone like Zero.

"We were never intimate with one another.. s-so there's not much I can bring to mind."

"What a shame.. a beautiful young woman on the edge of death while pining after someone like him." He practically spat the last word.

"Yanagi knew about your collar and yet he couldn't see he'd be leaving so many of your desires unfulfilled if you died.."

She tried to deny what he said. But she couldn't. It was true Yanagi knew her life was in danger, and yet he hadn't been able to come to terms with his own feelings toward her.

"I could have taken his place if you'd have let me." He admitted with a dry chuckle.

She lifted her head, taken back by his outrageous claim. "What?"

"I was truly fascinated by you. It was your sense of justice that intrigued me at first, but eventually it was something more than that. I often wondered if you'd also come to see me as more than a friend."

She stiffened, clutching the sheets as the voice continued.

No way..! It couldn't be...!

"And those nights I'd spent alone after drowning my sorrows at the bar, with nothing to keep away the thoughts about you."

"Hoshino.." Zero spoke, but the face of her friend appeared in her mind once again.

"I can't believe it... It really was you..." she choked out, unable to stop the tears gathering in her eyes.

"...Who would 'you' be exactly? ...I want you to say it yourself."

The tears spilled down her cheeks and she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"...Saeki..." She whispered. It really was him.

There was a pause before he hummed in reply. "That's right."

The alteration was now gone, and the familiar voice of Saeki himself gave her chills.

"But, why?" She cried out. "Saeki, why would you-"

"I don't believe this is the time for questions." He interrupted. "You've stalled this long enough. I'll come there to pick you up myself if that's what you really want."

She wasn't doubting him. He knew where her apartment was. Would he just arrive at her front door? Kazuki knew him as trusted friend, and he'd let him inside. Would Saeki hurt him? Would she have to oblige with his plans to keep Kazuki from being harmed?

Or maybe he'd come in through her bedroom window and drag her outside by force. A wave of dread crashed over her at the thought of either scenario.

"N-no.. I'll do it." She stammered, trying to recollect her thoughts.

Saeki had become someone dangerous. The voice may be his, but these were definitely the words of Zero. First thing in the morning she'd contact Yanagi and they would figure out how to have him arrested.

He said he'd only keep his word to give her time, and not to harm the others if she made this good.

'Well fine.. Challenge accepted, you son of a bitch.'

"Saeki.. if I can be honest.. I guess.. I'm actually relieved it was you of all people.."

There was silence from the collar again, but the soft static emanated through the receiver. He was listening.

"I'd had my eyes on you too." She admitted.

Her cheeks burned. It wasn't a complete lie. Before Yanagi, part of her had seen Saeki as more than just her classmate and friend. Was it during those times they'd brushed hands sitting together at the bar?

Perhaps it was when he'd rest his head on her shoulder as he succumbed to the alcohol, and she'd giggle as he slurred his words during his passionate monologues about justice.

Or maybe it was those lingering glances at her doorstep as they said their 'good nights'. It couldn't have only been her imagination that his gaze held something behind it.

She shut her eyes, imagining his face.

A sigh escaped her lips as she pressed her thighs together. The dormant arousal she'd suppressed earlier was quickly sprouting to life once again.

Hell, if she was going to do this with him listening, she might as well make it feel good for herself, at the very least.

Between her regular work schedule and the X-day case investigations piling up, it had been quite a while since she'd given herself some release.

She breathed out a sigh as she moved one of her hands down her inner thigh. She gasped softly, as her fingers brushed over her pelvic bone.

Saeki was still silent, but she could hear him shifting around on the receiver.

Her legs were trembling as her fingers finally slid between her thighs and she didn't hold back from moaning aloud as she became more precise with her movements.

There was more noise coming from the collar now. She couldn't be certain exactly what, though. But she could faintly make out his breathing. He sucked in a deep breath, letting out a long exhale.

"Fuck.. Hoshino..." He sighed.

Her body immediately reacted to the sound of her name leaving his lips. She whimpered, overwhelmed by how good she felt doing something like this while being heard by him. She abandoned all restraint, letting her pants and whimpers come spilling out.

Saeki's breathing was much clearer on the receiver now. The creak of his chair sounded, and there was more shuffling.

"You really are interesting, Hoshino," he staggered out between his labored breaths. "I haven't desired anything besides the rebirth of this nation. And yet I've become completely enamored with you."

There was more shuffling, and he moaned softly. Her cheeks flushed at the realization of what he was doing.

"Soon," he promised. "Once you've joined us, I'll completely make you mine, Hoshino."

Saeki voiced his intentions through the receiver of what he had in store for her once she was in his possession. It made her psyche run wild in a strange mix of fear and anticipation.

She'd be taken to his private quarters to wait for him. He would take his time teasing her body, until he completely shattered her resistance. It would be his name leaving her lips and his touch she would beg for as he bent her mind to his will.

She knew what he was saying was wrong. But his wicked promises had sparked an intense feeling inside her, fanning the flames that set every one of her nerves on fire with want for him.

"No, no.." her mind chanted. But her body disobeyed.

Saeki's ragged pants were loud against the receiver, as though he were right here with her in the bed.

"I'll treasure you, not just as my most precious executor—But as my lover."

"Once you're mine, you'll forget all about him.. You'll forget about everything you had before me," he declared with a frightening amount of confidence.

She panted, feeling herself teeter on the edge.

A low groan sounded from him. "Come for me, Ichika, let me hear you," he asked through strained breaths, and she whimpered in response.

"I'm so close..."

The pleasure bubbling inside her finally burst, and she cried out as she rode out the wave of her climax.

Saeki grunted, panting loudly as he presumably reached his own end.

Her hazy vision began to clear as she came down from her high. As her chest rose and fell rapidly, she could hear Saeki humming to himself again.

It didn't take long to the severity of her current situation to weigh on her once more.

What is wrong with me? She asked herself, placing her hands over her face with a groan.

"Hoshino, are you listening?" Saeki called out to her.

The heat of passion was gone, and the sound of his voice was as cold as ice. Her resent toward Zero overpowered any amount of desire for Saeki when her mind was clear.

"If I could switch this speaker off.. believe me, I would have already done that. Of course, I'm listening."

"Hmph.. I'd like to see if you keep that attitude once you're brought to our organization."

"I won't be joining your organization." She retorted. "Adonis will be stopped. X-day will be stopped."

He sneered at her bold declaration. "Is that what you believe?"

"You're going to be caught, Saeki. The police will arrest you for this... Yanagi and the others.. I will-"

"-You'll stop me?" He asked flatly.

"I will." She stated with certainty that never failed to intrigue him.

"Well.. I don't hate your determination." He admitted, "In fact, it's what I like most about you."

"48 hours, Hoshino," He reminded her. "Make the most of the time you'll have left, because when your clock reaches zero, you'll be mine."


End file.
